Marriage Proposal
by captainsharon
Summary: Andy proposes marriage to Sharon. They get married have a small daughter and continued to live happily ...
_**Andy proposes marriage to Sharon. They get married have a small daughter and continued to live happily ... (**_ ** _Do not hesitate to review and send me PM)_**

After many years of disputes, after many years of whims, after many years as enemies, now Sharon and Andy were very good friends, even more than that. Over time, they fell in love in each other. Their relationship was now so strong their love was stronger than anything ... For many years they did not even endured, but now everything was different. They were madly in love. They were faithful to each other and never lied. Andy felt that their relationship becomes stronger, he was worried and did not know how to make the next step - marriage proposal. Everything seemed so difficult ... Sharon was the love of his life, he did not want to lose it ... But he was determined for the proposal. He wanted Sharon to be officially his wife. She suffered for 20 years because her ex-husband - Jack, maybe she was afraid to marry again? Sharon sat in her office and filling out important documents. Andy looked out the window and saw that she was talking on the phone. She beckoned and he went inside.

\- Sorry Andy, I just had an important conversation, sit down, please. - Sharon said closing the phone. Andy nodded and sat down.

\- Sharon, sorry to bother you but ... I wanted to talk about something important ... - said Andy worried looking down. Sharon looked at him curiously.

\- Well, I have time. What do you want to talk about? - she asked immediately. Andy did not know where to start.

\- Sharon, you know I can not talk to you when you're next to me, I remain without words. I tried to write it on a piece ... but ... I did not succeed ... Nicole told me that when the time comes to talk, the words themselves will come out of my mouth. - Andy started talking. Sharon smiled softly.

\- I understand Andy. But what do we talk about? - asked Sharon. Andy looked into her green eyes that looked at him lovingly.

\- Sharon ... You know ... I love you very much ... - said Andy and stopped.

\- I know ... I know that Andy because I love you. - added Sharon and took his hand.

\- Sharon, I love you and I wish ... - said Andy was about to say that he wants to get married and detective Sykes interrupted. Sharon dropped his hand.

\- Excuse me, Captain, but we have an important case and you should come. - said Sykes.

\- Of course, immediately come. Andy will talk about it later. - Sharon said and walked out of her office with Sykes. Andy nodded dissatisfied and decided to wait Sharon in the office. After about 1 hour, Sharon walked into the office and saw that Andy still waiting.

\- Andy, are you still waiting for? - she asked.

\- Yes, I decided wait in case you need me. - he replied thoughtfully. Sharon sat beside him. She took his hand again and saw his sad face.

\- Andy happened something? - Sharon asked anxiously. He looked at her.

\- No, nothing has happened, do not worry. - he said.

\- I asked you, because you're very strange since you want to talk. - Sharon said. She put her hand on his face.

\- Look at me Andy. What is the problem? What do you want to tell me? - asked Sharon again.

\- Sharon ... You and I are in love, right? - Andy said quietly. Sharon smiled.

\- Of course Andy. Why are you telling me this? - Sharon said.

\- I do not know, maybe I want to make sure that what happens between us is true. - he said.

\- It's true Andy, this is our truth. - She said, and kissed him gently. He took her hand.

\- Sharon will ask you one thing, but do not rush to answer me. - Andy said. Sharon nodded.

\- You are the love of my life. I've never felt what I feel now for you. Sharon, I love you and want you to be ... I want to be my wife. I want you to marry me. Do you accept? - Andy said. Sharon was surprised. She did not expect this conversation. She got up from her chair and began pacing around the room thoughtfully.

\- I do not know Andy. Do not you think it is too hasty? - she said, confused.

\- Why? I love you and you love me. What is the problem? Sharon, we've been together for three years. If we were not in love we would not be together. ... But I want you to be my wife. - Andy said. Sharon sighed. She approached him.

\- Andy, you can not imagine how much I love you. But ... after so much time to get married again ... I do not know, but ... I think I need time to take this important step. - Sharon said.

\- Do not you believe me? - asked Andy upset.

\- No, of course I believe in you. I have full confidence in you, I love you, but ... I can not do Andy ... not now ... sorry. - Sharon said. Andy stepped away from her.

\- I understand. I'm sorry I worried you. - Andy said and opened the door. Sharon looked at him sadly.

\- Andy ... - she said. I'm sorry, I did not want to tell you exactly this... I ...

\- No, you said everything that you wanted to say. - Andy said, and left. Sharon sat in her chair, her eyes filled with tears. She did not want to give up this wonderful proposal but she did not feel ready for this step. In the evening, Andy was conceived in his home. He constantly thought about Sharon. He could not believe what a fool he was to propose marriage to a woman who does not want to be with him. He started to break everything. Sharon also thought about the conversation.

"Why did I not accepted? I love him" - talking to herself she. She decided to call Andy. He saw that Sharon call him and threw phone fiercely. She closed her eyes and hang up the phone.

"I know why you did not answer me." - she told herself. The next day at the LAPD all were wondered why Andy not coming. When Sharon arrived and saw that Andy not there was worried.

\- Where's Andy? - she asked.

\- We do not know Captain. He still has not come. - Provenza said.

\- In general, Lieutenant Flynn not late. - Sykes added.

\- I called him on the phone, but does not answer. - Julio said.

\- I'll try to call him. - said Sharon and immediately try to connect with Andy.

\- Can not be. He does not answer. This is very strange. - Sharon said.

\- Captain, may be he is ill and therefore could not have come. - said Sykes.

\- Even if he is sick, Andy always answer the phone. - Provenza said sternly.

\- No, this is not normal. If he come, tell me. - Sharon said, and went into her office. She was sitting in her office thoughtful. Suddenly she threw her pen. She was very tense. She tried to connect with Andy, but unsuccessfully.

"Where are you Andy? Why do not answer?" - She said to herself. Someone knocked on the door.

\- Yes. - Sharon said.

\- Mom ... - Rusty said.

\- Rusty? What are you doing here? - asked Sharon and approached him.

\- Mom, I think that I saw Andy. - Rusty said.

\- Where did you see? We're trying to get in touch with him for hours. - Sharon said.

\- I saw him sitting thoughtfully on the roof. - Rusty said.

\- On the roof of the building? Which building? - she asked frightened. All the team were conceived.

\- On this building Mom. - Rusty said.

\- Oh, my God! Hurry, we have to go upstairs. - Sharon said. All rushed to board up. They saw Andy sits thoughtfully.

\- Andy! - cried Sharon and approached him. He looked cold.

\- What are you doing here? - she asked.

\- I think there is no sense to talk about Sharon. - he said.

\- Andy, come down, we need to talk. - Sharon said sternly.

\- Sharon, we talked about everything. Everything between us was a lie. Everything ... - said Andy. All the team were listening to them carefully.

\- Andy does not talk nonsense! How so everything between us was a lie? - she cried.

\- I love you Sharon ... And I will always love you ... But ... When you told me that you're not ready to be my wife ... - Andy said, and stopped. Everyone was surprised.

\- I did not tell you exactly ... I just told you that so far I'm not ready ... Andy, please, go down. I want to talk to you. - Sharon said.

\- But I do not want. - he said.

\- Andy, come down. This is an order! - Sharon said sternly. Provenza and Julio helped Andy to go down. Sharon hugged Andy.

\- Why got here? Why? - asked Sharon. Andy indicate the other building. She and everyone else looked at the other building where there was a luminous inscription: "Will you marry to me Sharon?" Sharon's eyes filled with tears. She was over the moon with happiness.

\- Oh, Andy ... You ... You're so romantic ... - Sharon exclaimed and hugged him hard. All looked them with a smile.

\- But who helped you do this? - asked Sharon.

\- Rusty and Nicole. A whole team supported me. - Andy replied with a smile. Sharon was surprised completely.

\- Yesterday I thought a lot. I told myself that I would not give up so easily. Now I ask you again Sharon: Will you marry to me? - Andy asked. Sharon smiled with tears in her eyes.

\- Yes! Yes, yes, and yes ! I accept your proposal of marriage Lieutenant Flynn! - Sharon said. He hugged her tight. All applauded them.

...

1 month later ...

The wedding day had come. Sharon was dressed in a long white dress, her hair was lowered. Andy admired her.

\- Sharon, you're so beautiful. - he said and wrapped his arms around her waist.

\- Thanks, but you make me so. - Sharon said.

\- Are you still sad that Emily and Ricky unable to attend to this special day? - Andy asked. She smiled.

\- No, I spoke with them. They will arrive tomorrow. - Sharon said. Andy smiled.

\- Are you ready to be Sharon Flynn? - he said.

\- I'm ready. - she said. After the ceremony all they danced on soft music.

\- I love you Sharon, I love you. - Andy said.

\- I love Andy, a lot. - Sharon said, and they kissed tenderly.

...

1 year later ...

Andy was holding in his arms a baby - their child with Sharon. Their little daughter. Sharon watched him with joy.

\- What you do father and daughter? - Sharon said and sat down next to Andy.

\- My little princess does not want to sleep. - Andy said.

\- Hmmm ... You are doing better than me lieutenant. - Sharon said jokingly.

\- Sharon, this is all like a dream. You're my wife and now we have a child. Our child ... I love you and thank you for this joy. - Andy said with a smile. Sharon smiled softly.

\- I thank you. I love you, Andy. - Sharon said, and they kissed passionately.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
